What Sam & Danny Do
by CorderoyPants
Summary: This is a smuttyfic written at midnight. It's not very good writing, but if you like your Danny & Sam lustlove fics, join right in. Complete. Please review, because I want to know if I'm doing any good. Thanks. Cordie
1. Prologueish

**What Sam & Danny Do** -  
This is my smutty little fic that I wrote at midnight listening to My Chemical Romance. It contains lewd descriptions and possibly some odd fetishes. If you like reading stuff some perverted girl wrote way past her bed-time, then go ahead! But if you don't like what you see.. Leave. Don't be dissing my smut. Kthx. 

Cordie ------------------------------------------------

"Hey Danny"  
Danny turned his head to look at his girlfriend, Samantha. Or Sam. As she generally preffered to be called. Or else you'd have to deal with her steel-toed boots.  
"What is it Sammy-kins?" She scowled at him with a smile. Despite the fact that they had been dating for two and a half years now, she still didn't take well to the nick-names.

"Well, _Danny-kins_" She purred, emphasising his name. "I was thinking that to celebrate our two and a half year dating anniversary we should do something, oh; I don't know.. Extra special." She grinned with feline guile. Danny raised his eye-brows and glanced again at her from the steering wheel.  
"And what would that extra-special be, then?" He was curious. Sam was an extremely unique individual... Special with Sam had to be something truly.. (for want of a better word) special.

"Hmm.." Sam smirked and looked out her window of the car as it pulled to a stop outside the bookstore she worked in. "All I can say is that you might want to buy something that comes in lots of different flavours and is _not_ for children." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and climbed out. Danny blinked and drove off to his workspot.

Now, don't think that Danny and Sam hadn't done anything. Believe me they had explored quite a bit. After all, they had been living in the same apartment for about.. 3 months now, was it? HOWEVER. They had abstained from one particular thing for all this time because they had not felt it right. Yes they had done things to eachother. Dirty, _sordid_ things. Things that would make a pair of underpants worn by a tramp for three years appear reasonably clean.. But no sex. That's right! NO SEX.

So, _obviously_ Danny was excited. He was a man and I'm not holding it against guys, but men love sex. They can sometimes live on their desires alone. And some guys just need the thought of doing it to get them going. So, of course he was going to be hyped. All he needed was some simple misleading words and he'd start thinking things. Guys just get horny easily. (Believe me I know.) Back to the story.

Danny was excited. He was going to feel the warm wetness that can only belong to his Sam's v-  
"Fenton"  
"Aah, uhm. Yes, Mr William, sir"  
"You seem distracted.. Were you paying attention to what I was saying"  
"Yessir." Blatant lying is easy to recognize. But Mr William was the nice kind of boss. The kind who if he caught you slacking he would cough loudly and make you just feel guilty enough to make you get back to work, but he wouldn't be angry. Unless of course you were seriously fucking around. Then he'd kick your ass. I'm getting off-topic again.  
"Right, Daniel. As I was saying, you've been working rather hard these past few weeks; so I've decided to give you the day off as soon as the clock hits 4:30." Of course, he hadn't actually been saying that to him before, but he could tell that Danny was itching to get back home. Mr William was that kind of person.

Danny grinned, his childish charm had not left him despite being 21. Perhaps his ghost powers had slowed the aging process down? We don't know. What we do know is that Danny only had to wait about two and a half hours 'till hometime.  
_'I had better find something to pre-occupy me while I'm waiting.. Time has a weird way of slowing down when you don't want it to'_  
He went about sorting out the CD's, then the DVD's.. And then the rentals. And then he browsed the store computer to see the new orders he needed to make and what was new. He kept trying to keep himself busy in whatever way possible. Soon all that was left was five minutes.  
What's the best way to pass five minutes of your time when you have nothing to do?  
I'm not sure. But what I do is count along with the second hand of the clock that I am watching.

'_60.. onetoothrifou_FIVE_sixseveightnine_TEN_.. Come onnn.. Come onnn.. Thirty-fiiive.. Fourty-twoo.. Augh! Comeon. Fifty. Good enough for me. I'm gone_'  
He peered around the store to see if anyone was watching; then when he was sure no-one was looking his way he ducked under the desk and "went ghost".

Phasing through everything quickly he headed toward the chemist's. He walked in and quickly began souring the shelves for an assorted pack of condoms. He went up to the counter to pay for them. The chemist blinked.

"You're Danny Phantom"  
"What?!" He looked at himself in the counter's reflection. "Uhm. Yes. I am, Danny Phantom. Can I please have these?" He pointed at the condoms. Double-take. Ghost-boy super-hero buying condoms. Wow. This is a first.  
"Uhm.. That's be $15.65" (I'm not sure how expensive condoms are in america. I'm just guessing. :B)  
Somehow, Danny managed to pay for the condoms and flew home. _(Random Reader: What happened to the car? bonk'd)_

He had called Sam before-hand to tell her he was coming home early. So when he opened the door, she had already prepared.

The entire apartment was dark and filled with candles that smelled really good. And there on the sofa was Sam. Her hair, long and black spilling over her shoulders onto her chest not quite covering her boobs which were perking towards him. Then there was the trail of chocolates that appeared to be glued in a great big 'X' across her nipples leading down to half-way past her thighs. And then, _oh man.._ Whipped cream instead of the little patch of fuzz he knew she kept as pubic hair.

"Wow." was all that he could say. He un-ghosted and slowly approached her.

She smiled at him. "I've been waiting for you.. _Daniel_." she purred, seductively.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Love it? Hate me for making it a cliff-hanger?

Tough-luck. It's 2 AM and I'm tired now. gg  
I'll update a little bit later.. Like.. Tonight at nine.. If I get the chance.

Cordie Out.


	2. And the deed is done

My uploading device is on the fritz, so here is the second half like this.  
I will improve upon it later.. It's just a hurried little bit. Neh.

HERE'S PART TWO  
Where they actually have sex together. C:  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

What was going through our dear Danny's mind at the moment, we shan't know. But it was probably the equivalent

of a holocaust on mute... I wouldn't be surprised. Anywho, while he was staring, flabber-gasted, at Sam; he had

managed to phase through his clothes and was slowly walking towards her. Soon he found himself merely inches

away from her, staring down slightly because she was lying down on the couch. He inhaled deeply. She smelled so

intoxicatingly good. Or was it the candles.

'Who gives a flying.. fuck' Danny thought as he watched Sam propel her mouth forward in slow motion on his rapidly

stiffening penis. One quarter, a half.. Three quarters into her mouth. And out. "Ohh my fucking god.." He breathed.

Sam smiled coyly up at him, her tongue-tip on his second head.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Danny shook his head dumbly.  
"Sam got your dick?" She smirked as he watched again in amazement (and maybe even in detached horror) as she

started to suck on his erection with one hand wrapped around the base. She took her lips off him again, letting her

tongue leave last. A little bit of spittle clung on to the tip.

Danny knealt down to look closely in her eyes. Those eyes that belonged to the girl he loved.. and the girl that was

currently giving him head. He opened his mouth in hope of saying something appropriate.. Failing that; his brain

decided to do what was second best. Smooch the living day-lights out of her!  
And he did just that.

Sam moaned a little as she felt his tongue sliding down the length of her jugular vein, teeth and lips leaving a trail of

moist, slightly bruised skin. Then the mouth that was causing shivers down her spine decided to take a left and head

for her boobies.  
Danny watched has her pale face grew pink with the arousal. Her chest was warm and the skin was velvety soft.

'And it smells so good..' he thought absent-mindedly as he slowly stopped suckling, heading for lower regions.

I'll bet you, now that some of you have forgotten about the whipped cream she was wearing. Well, guess what? So

did Danny. That is until he accidentally breathed in some. (Real sex is never perfect.) He spluttered a bit, pushing

his tongue out to widen his air-passage.  
Sam didn't notice the spluttering, but she did noticed that something warm and wet had just glided over her vulva.

And to hell with it if she didn't love that feeling.

"More.." She begged with a gasp.  
Danny didn't have to be told twice.

It was like drawing things in ice-cream with your tongue. Except, it wasn't icecream and it didn't melt as you drew

letters in it. But it was very sticky. 'Heh..' thought Danny. 'It tastes kind of like yoghurt.. I wonder what it would taste

like with mashed banana..' His thoughts were brought back to earth by a very loud gasp. He stopped licking, his

tongue still stuck to her lips. He felt a surge of warmth against his lips and flutterings. A few drips of "yoghurt" hit his

tongue. He ate them up, then moved upwards to give Sam a kiss.

Her lipstick had smudged and her lips were swollen. Her pupils had dilated and he could feel her pulse beating

quickly. She smiled at him. She was flushed.  
"You.. are so beautiful." He whispered to her, then drew in to feel her.  
"Wait!"  
"What?" Danny asked with concern.  
Sam got up and got a condom out. "We almost forgot.." She giggled and with a little difficulty, put it on him.  
"Finally.. I get to know you.. biblically." He growled slightly and dove in for the kill.

Most authors put stuff in here that makes it sound like one of my mom's old romance novels. I won't. It makes

things seem more than they actually are. Okay. No more rambles.

Sam gasped in slight pain as he thrust himself into her. It felt so good and hurt a little too. She couldn't think

straight.. There was nothing but the moment. Wrapping a leg over his back and her arms around his neck she

kissed him fiercely, then as he replied she let him take control only to strike it up again as he got used to the

rhythm. All the while the pumping of their hips carried on like the steady beat of a drum.

Danny felt amazing. Or so he would say to Tucker the next day when relating the story. It was undescribable (to

him). He kissed Sam, exploring the inside of her lips with the tip of his tongue. Her eyes lit up and he felt himself

being pushed down on his back. He let out a sharp breath as he felt her gyrating her hips, letting him feel every

single inch of her insides. And then he felt he contractions. The contractions of a woman when she is feeling the

climax of her carnal desires.  
That pretty much sent him over the edge. He gritted his teeth as he felt the reflexes kicking in.

A few minutes after they have had their fun...

"You're amazing.."  
Sam laughed sleepily. "You weren't so bad yourself..." She nuzzles against his chest. "I love you.. never leave me."  
Danny kissed her forehead gently. "I never will."  
And they fell asleep together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awh. Wasn't that sweet?  
No, I don't think so either... Well. That's it for this smutfic. :  
Hope you enjoyed it.

Cordie


End file.
